


Coming of Age

by Gimmeran21



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeran21/pseuds/Gimmeran21
Summary: Foggy makes a big decision.





	Coming of Age

He’d always been sociable, thought of as good company, willing to take the place of a no show at a party or other social event at short notice. He knew he was second tier, not anyone’s first choice as a guest but he’d learned to live with that, painful though the realization had been.

It wasn’t until he’d met handsome, wounded duck Matt Murdock that he’d felt he might come first with someone other than family. Of course he’d used his social skills when he’d met Matt. It was ingrained in him to be friendly. Much to his amazement Matt had actually wanted to hang out with him. Foggy wasn’t second tier with Matt so he trailed in the shining star’s orbit very happily.

Of course that meant falling in with Matt’s decisions on the big things in their shared life, like leaving Landman and Zach, starting their own law firm, what offices to rent, their law firm’s policy on which clients to take on and especially the decision to take on Frank Castle’s defence. Generally Foggy was OK with that. Matt had graduated magna cum laude and he had only graduated cum laude.

Until, until he’d found out that his best friend, his brother in all but blood had been lying to him all the time he’d known him and then a few months later had all but abandoned Karen and him over the Frank Castle case.

Then pliant, accommodating Foggy who had only stood up to his mother once when she had wanted him to be a butcher and he had wanted to be a lawyer, who had always thought of himself as second tier realized it just wasn’t true. Sure he’d never really believed Matt’s assurances that they were equals. He had told Karen that there were some things that he was better at and some things that Matt was better at but he had never really believed it. To him Matt had always been the best, far better than him at most everything.

Then when Frank had kicked off at his trial leaving the reputation of Nelson and Murdock in tatters, it had taken Marci to point out that he had done himself a lot of good through his opening statement, the one that Matt should have delivered and now he’d been offered a great job mainly on the strength of that.

Now he was done with Matt and his charisma and manipulation. He could look back on Matt and their times together with fondness apart from the way it had all ended but he was done with that now. Matt’s magnetism had no effect on him anymore. Foggy had finally grown up and he didn’t need Matt or his domineering behaviour.

That night he woke up with the sound of crying in his ears and was surprised to taste salt on his tongue.


End file.
